Trick or treat
by amaekasu
Summary: A little story for Halloween. Has no terror, but has a bit of lemon.    Willy Wonca x OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp version or otherwise), his amazing factory, or anything associated with them.

This story happens in 2005 and is loosely based on the film, although many parts have been changed.

Instead of Charles, the protagonist is Wendy, my OC.

A little story for Halloween. I put in a separate chapter because it isn't part of the original line of history.

* * *

><p><strong>Trick or treat<strong>

It was a typical day at the factory, without high expectations. Willy and Wendy were developing a new lollipop with a new flavor that she had created. The flavor had been amazing, combining citrus with honey and ice cream, creating a unique and exotic taste that kids would enjoy. It remained to choose the format and colors.

The Oompa-Loompas brought a tray containing several samples for them to savor and Willy realized that the little men had a smirk on theirs faces and he knew very well that smile. The Oompa-Loompas loved to play tricks and from time to time he was caught by their pranks. What were they up to?

When they took the tray cover, initially he had not noticed anything out of the normal until she begins to examine the lollipops.

-"I like the heart shape, good for the girls and perhaps for couples gift-giving. The round shape is classic, everyone does it. Maybe if we put some drawings ... and this here?"

His eyes widened when she got a lollipop with long and cylindrical shape while the Oompa-Loompas were struggling to stay serious. As she carefully examined the candy, he mentally cursed the Oompa-Loompas because of this prank. That lollipop was nothing more than a reproduction of his... his dick? Oh, yes! He knew very well his own measures and saw that the Oompa-Loompas were doing some kind of joke with him. What they intended by that?

-"Hmm.. good colors and designs look great, but this one is so big and thick!"

Despite the hassle, he can't help but smile and feel proud of his good anatomy. It was very gratifying to see the smiles of satisfaction and pleasure on the women's faces when he let down his pants. What would she think if saw him naked?

-"Well, I think I'll try this."

When her tongue ran the candy from the bottom up, Willy had to hold to avoid falling. For a moment he seemed to have felt her tongue covering his member and that was enough to drove him to the brink of madness.

-"Hmm .. good!"

He scraped a foot against the ground and his fingers pressed the cane tightly as she continued to lick the candy several times while her face showed pleasure with it. Does she'd like to prove his lollipop?

-"It's great, but I still think it's too thick! Will it fit in my mouth?"

That said, she put the candy in her mouth and began to suck it while Willy licked his lips with great excitement. Heaven! She seemed to be very good with that! His excitement reached a point where he closed down his jacket to hide the volume that had formed inside the pants. So what was the Oompa-Loompas wanted? Bunch of pesky!

-"Are you right, Willy? You suddenly became so quiet ... "

-"Er... of course it's okay, right? There is no problem, no. Go on, continue, continue ... what did you think of my (gasp!) I mean... the lollipop? "

-"It's delicious, but too thick!"

-"He seemed to fit well in your mouth."

-"Yes, but it is too large for a child's mouth."

-"Yes, sure, sure... but kids are never going to suck this... lollipop, you can be sure of that! Never!"

She smiled innocently, not realizing the double meaning of those words and continued sucking the candy and licking the sides from time to time as he writhed imagining her doing everything in his member. The time came when he saw that he couldn't control himself and had to ask permission to have something quick, but important and ran to the nearest bathroom.

As relieved himself, he was imagining her tongue covering all compliance and then sucking the same way she did with that lollipop. What he would not give to try this! All over, he washed his hands and returned to the room where she was with a very calm expression and she didn't suspected anything, but the Oompa-Loompas knew very well what he had done and he had to tolerate those pesky giving smirks the entire time.

After all, the experience was very good, at least he saw that she had responded well to the size of the candy. How would she react when saw HIS candy? He couldn't wait to know.


End file.
